SRS99 Sniper Rifle
|-|SRS99= |-|SRS99C= |-|SRS99CB= |-|SRS99D= |-|SRS995= |-|End of the Line= |-|Arrow of Time= |-|Nornfang= Summary The Sniper Rifle System 99 series, abbreviated SRS99 series, is a series of Sniper rifles produced by Misriah Armory and used by the UNSC Marine Corps and UNSC Army. The SRS99 series sniper rifle, by default configuration, is chambered for 14.5×114mm rounds. Nearly all components of the weapon can be changed to fit the mission requirements, including the barrel assembly, (which includes the chamber), and the stock. The weapon can be quickly and easily chambered to utilize other ammunition types, such as the 14.5×114mm HVAP rounds and the .450 rounds. The weapon can also fire specialized "grappling rounds" which are slid into the barrel, providing a means of securing ropes over long distances. The Sniper Rifle System 99 Anti-Matériel is a sniper rifle produced by Misriah Armory and used by the UNSC Armed Forces. The SRS99 entered service with the Army in 2460. Because of its modularity and ongoing manufacturer support, the SRS99 was adopted by all branches in 2521. The Sniper Rifle System 99C-Series 2 Anti-Matériel is the primary sniper rifle used by UNSC. First introduced to the UNSC Army in 2460, the SRS99C garnered a significant reputation and was later adopted across the UNSC in 2521. The Sniper Rifle System 99C-Series 2 Anti-Matériel B is an upgraded version which saw widespread use during the Battle of Earth and the Battle of Installation 05. The Sniper Rifle System 99D-Series 2 Anti-Matériel is a later model of the anti-personnel weapons system used by the UNSC. The SRS99D has some notable changes from the SRS99C models. First off, it is fitted with a 5× and 10× optic that shows realtime images in infrared vision when not looking through it. When looking through it, the scope shows a target's distance and elevation. The SRS99D also has an altered foregrip and stock as well as an altered body and sports a trigger guard. The barrel also now has an iron sight. The Sniper Rifle System 99-Series 5 Anti-Matériel is the successor to the S2 variants used throughout the Human-Covenant War by the UNSC Navy and Marine Corps. The S5 model incorporates many features seen on the older SRS99 rifle used in large numbers by the Army. The SRS99-S5 AM is intended for use by augmented personnel of the UNSC Defense Force. The End of the Line is a special variant of the SRS 99-S5 Sniper Rifle that features reduced recoil and a faster rate of fire, but has less stopping power than the base SRS99-S5. The Arrow of Time is a special variant of the SRS 99-S5 Sniper Rifle that features an extended magazine and heavy-duty cyberlink that prevents descope. However, it does have more recoil than the standard SRS99-S5. Nornfang is a Legendary variant of the SRS 99-S5 Sniper Rifle, originally used by the marksman Linda-058. The rifle was hand-tuned by Linda herself, and manufactured by Misriah Armory for their internal competitive sharpshooting team before it went missing. The rifle uses 14.5×114mm High-Explosive Armor-Piercing (HEAP) rounds and is modified to ensure the wielder's HUD motion tracker is visible even while using its optics. Nornfang does more damage than standard sniper rifles, being capable of an instant kill on an opponent with normal shielding regardless of where the shot lands. Due to the bullets having a proximity explosion effect, this means that even a missed shot can still kill the target as long as they are within range of the bullet's detonation. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 8-C Name: Sniper Rifle System 99 Series, Sniper Rifle | Selene's Lance Origin: Halo Age: Unknown Classification: Sniper Rifle Wielders: UNSC Powers and Abilities: None notable | Explosion Manipulation (The rounds of Nonrfang explode on impact) Attack Potency: Wall level (14.5×114mm rounds have a kinetic energy of 120556 Joules.) | Building level (Much more powerful than a normal Sniper Rifles, being capable of an instant kill on an opponent with full shielding regardless of where the shot lands) Speed: Supersonic+ Attack Speed (Fires rounds at 1530 m/s) Durability: Unknown Range: Several kilometers Weaknesses: Rounds fired by the SRS99 leave a trail that could be traced back to the sniper's location. Key: SRS99 | Nornfang Category:Weapons Category:Guns Category:Halo Category:UNSC Category:Explosion Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8